


one plus one equals you and me

by Kaiciend



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demon!Shane, M/M, Nephilim!Ryan, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tagging as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Ryan gets bored in class and draws pentagrams in his notebook. In bursts Shane.So... what? Demons exist now?Update:7/13/18Hiatus until I finish Haunt My Heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on the one time i dreamt blog from tumblr
> 
> there was a post that was really funny.
> 
> "I was drawing a bunch of pentagrams in my notebook during math class because I was bored and I think I drew 150 pentagrams in total before a devilish-looking guy wearing a red suit broke down the door of the classroom and yelled “wHAT the fUCK do you wANT?!”"

“Oops. Sorry!” Ryan apologized as bumped into students in the hallway.

He had about three minutes to get to his locker and to math, but there was no way for him to make it on time. The hallway was already crowded with students going to their classes.

Ryan sighed and slowly walked behind the mass of people to the west side of the building. He’d have face his teacher’s lecture about being on time.

After the bell rang, there were significantly less people in his way. He dashed around the corner to the direction of his locker. Right as he turned around the corner, he bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” he apologized.

Ryan watched as the person he collided with straighten up and walk past him wordlessly.

“Okay then...” he muttered.

Ryan say the guy around the school from time to time. He heard that his name was Shane. The guy was an odd one according to the people Ryan would eavesdrop on. He had a dark sense of humor and was sarcastic.

He shoved his jacket into his locker and grabbed his heavy textbooks.

“Hey, no one should be in the hallways! Get to class!” shouted the security guard.

“Shit!”

Ryan quickly ran the opposite direction of the security guard, opting to be more late than receive a detention from the mean lady.

* * *

 

“To calculate the volume of this portion of the pyramid, you need to use this formula along with the what you’ve learned from last chapter. I want you to...”

Ryan placed his chin on his desk and drowned out the teacher. Why did his counselor give him first period math. Who even uses their brain at 8 AM? He barely got five hours of sleep, and he had homework to due.

He was in a dilemma. Should he sleep or finish his chem homework? He could sleep since Mr. Johnson never cared too look away from his phone. But, on the other hand, he really need to finish his chemistry lab report. 

Ryan settled with doing his work, and pulled out his lab from his folder. He sighed, looking at the blocks of paragraph his eyes couldn’t read so early with a tired brain.

He was halfway done when his teacher decided to walk around the room accessing students’ work progress.

“Ryan,” Mr. Johnson cleared his throat, “How are you doing on problems ten through twenty-one?”

Ryan quickly hid his homework under his folder hoping he didn’t get caught.

“I was just looking at my notes. I haven’t really memorized the formulas yet,” he answered.

The teacher gave a suspicious look at this student and walked away. Ryan quickly pulled out his homework again.

After a few minutes of staring at the same problem again, he decided to give up and doodle in his notebook. 

He was really interested in ghosts and demons. Recently, he looked up some pentagrams online. He wasn’t sure if it’d work, but whatever.

After nine or ten pentagrams, Ryan noticed something odd. He looked up from his notebook and saw that everyone had stopped moving. He looked at the clock and saw the second hand frozen at twenty-seven.

Suddenly, the classroom door slammed open, reveal a familiar face. Ryan blinked rapidly a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He watched Shane look around the room like he was searching for someone. Finally, Shane’s eyes landed on a confused boy.

“You,” Shane said, pointing an accusing finger at Ryan, “Did you do this?”

“Wha-? Do what?” he asked.

“This!” 

“Freeze everyone?”

“No, you shit!” Shane groaned, “Summon me!”

Ryan couldn’t catch up with the conversation. Summon what?

“Oh, shit...” 

His face paled as he realized what he had done. He looked down at his notebook.

“‘Shit’ indeed.”

Ryan looked around.

“What are you looking for?” asked the other student.

“Demons?”

A hand tapped on Ryan’s shoulder. He turned his attention to him.

“What?” he asked.

Shane pointed a finger at himself.

“You’re looking at the one you summoned, buddy.”

“Uh, I’m a toothfairy then,” Ryan said, not believing Shane one bit.

Shane clapped his hands together, and the lights flickered.

“Power failure,” Ryan countered.

Shane rolled his eyes and closed it. He opened them back up. This time, he eyes were pitch black.

“Sclera contacts.”

Shane sighed, done with the boy’s stubbornness. He clapped his hands twice, and this lights turned off. He snapped his fingers, and it flickered back on. 

Light bulbs turned on in his head as he finally processed what was in front of him.

“Uh...”

Shane raised a brow, waiting for Ryan to say it.

“Demon?”

“Bingo,” he smiled.

In front of Ryan was Shane. Two horns donned the top of his head. A tail swished happily in the back. Eyes were like the void sucking Ryan in the more he stared into them.

Shane stepped up into Ryan’s personal space, hoving above due to the height difference.

“What is your deepest desire?” he asked Ryan.

“Huh?”

The demon moved back and sat on the teacher’s desk. He boredly looked at his nails as he waited for the human’s response.

“Come on. I don’t have all day. You’ve summoned the prince. What did you want?”

“I... I don’t know,” Ryan finally said.

“You don’t know.” Shane scoffed.

He walked back to Ryan.

“No one just summons me.”

Ryan gulped.

“If you’re not going to finish our exchange, then I’ll just take your soul,” the demon smiled.

A hand extended towards Ryan’s heart. Blood rushed to his head, and everything was dizzy.

Right when the hand touched him, sparks flew.

Shane grabbed his throbbing hand. Magic crackled as it tried to heal him.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” Ryan answered.

He hand felt his heart. It was okay. He was fine. But was Shane?

“Are you okay?”

Ryan tried to get a look at the injured hand, but the same thing happened. The demon was repelled by Ryan’s touch. It shocked him once again.

“Fuck!” Shane hissed at the pain.

“What are you?” he asked?

He gave a longer look at the human and finally noticed it. A faint but light angelic aura surrounded Ryan. 

Shane’s eyes widened. He started a contract with an angelic being; he really needed to get out of this place before he was founded. He ran out the door.

Ryan followed, “Hey, where are you going?”

He looked around and couldn’t find him in the hallway.

“Ryan, what are you doing out of your seat. There’s still five minutes left before this period ends.”

He jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

“Sorry, Mr. Johnson. I wanted some water,” he apologized.

He sat back down and ripped out the page with the pentagrams and ripped it up. 

Ryan just wanted the day to be done.

* * *

 

Ryan found out two things that day:

  1. Shane, the mysterious student, was a demon.
  2. That demon was a prince.
  3. Demons were real
  4. He couldn’t touch demons



  
  


_ Demons were real. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan didn’t see Shane for the rest of the week. The school seemed to be unaffected by what happened in class. Nothing was broken or out of place. The only thing that changed was Ryan.

Demons existed, and one tried to make a contract with him. Apparently, demons took hearts, not souls. But none Ryan wanted to give up.

He walked into his math class and made a beeline to his seat. Just as he was getting settled, Mr. Johnson cleared his throat to get the class’ attention.

“Guys, we have a new student coming in from another state today,” he said.

Ryan looked up to see who was transferring in so late in the quarter. His eyes widened comically.

“Introduce yourself.”

“Hi, I’m Shane. I just transferred in from Hell, Michigan.”

He waved to the class.

Mr. Johnson pointed to the empty seat next to Ryan. 

“You can sit there, Shane.”

Shane plopped down and didn’t bother to look at Ryan. Ryan was confused as to why he was being treated like a stranger when that huge thing happened between them.

Fine. If he was gonna be treated like no one, then he’ll do the same.

This continued for the rest of the month...

* * *

 

... until Ryan couldn’t bear it any longer.

After first period, he followed Shane out the door and tugged on his backpack to get the demon’s attention.

“Huh? Oh, you,” he said, “We never spoke to each other properly. I’m Shane.”

Ryan had a bewildered look.

“You kidding me? You know me.”

Shane narrowed his eyes, “I never spoke to you after I came into your class.”

Ryan stomped his feet.

“You tried to rip my heart out of my chest! You seriously don’t remember that!?”

“Shit, I thought that was taken care of,” he muttered.

“Wait. What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

Ryan stepped around him and blocked his path.

“You’re going to tell me what’s going on. What happened that day?” he demanded.

“You’re not supposed to remember what happened. Why do you still retain those memories. I thought the mages took care of it when I asked them to whip evidence.”

Ryan scoffed, “Well, sucks to suck. I still remember everything. Guess your little plan didn’t work.”

Shane looked into Ryan’s eyes. He blinked and black replaced brown. He waved a hand and everything paused. He stepped into Ryan’s space.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Ryan Bergara. Who else would I be?”

“Okay then. What are you, Ryan Bergara?”

Ryan had a super confused look on him.

“What do you mean? I’m human. What do you think I am?”

“You’re angelic...”

Ryan started laughing.

“Are you trying to hit on me?” he asked in between bouts laughter, “No, it didn’t hurt when I fell from heaven because I never been there.”

He continued to laugh until he saw the serious look on Shane’s face.

“Wait. You serious?”

“You’re not completely an angel. Your print is different, unlike any other angel I have met. That might explain why the memory wipe didn’t work on you.”

Ryan thought about it for a second, letting the information sink it.

“So are we supposed to be enemies or something like that?” he asked, “Because, y’know, you’re a demon, and demons don’t like angels.”

“Hm, guess you’re right.”

“Yeah?”

Shane turned heel, “Bye then.”

He watched in shock as the demon walked away, not believing he was gonna go.

“Hey, you gonna unfreeze everyone?” he called after him.

He saw Shane’s distant figure wave a hand with red magic swirling around it. Suddenly, the soundtrack of a filled school came back on. Someone bumped into him from behind.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“Move to the side if you’re just gonna stand there,” hissed the random student.

Ryan quickly stood against the lockers while others passed.

* * *

 

“Shane, how’s your injury from before?” the girl sitting across Shane asked.

Shane put his hand on the table for his friend to examine. Sara pushed his sleeve up to reveal veins of blue wrapping around his arm. She waved her to to summon her magic. Her hand hovered over the arm, her red aura pulsing.

“Strange... the effects should have gone away. It’s been almost a month, yeah?” she asked.

He shrugged.

Sara pushed her magic more. It began sparking, and suddenly, it shocked her hand.

“Ouch,” she cried in pain.

“Are you okay?” Shane asked, checking on her hand, “What happened?”

“I don’t know. It’s like it rejected my magic.”

Shane looked at him arm again. The lines running down it turned a darker blue. He tried his hand in healing the injury, but the same thing happened. His magic sparked and rebounded back at him.

“What did that guy do?” asked his friend, now very concerned.

“He’s angelic...”

“Shane, you know that you shouldn’t have messed with him! You know the treaty. What happens when they find out you broke it?”

“Look, Sara,” he cut, “I didn’t know at first. I didn’t see his aura when I tried to seal a contract with him.”

“And you went and made a contract!” Sara cried in disbelief.

Shane turned his attention back to his arm. He didn’t know why he was starting to feel a throbbing pain. It got worse and worse. He cradled it tight against his chest, hoping the pain would go away soon.

“Your arm alright?” 

“Yeah. It’s just the rebound from the magic.” he lied.

“You know you need to break that contract with the guy. A prince can’t be seen being bounded to an angelic being,” Sara warned with a hard look.

“I know.”

The bell rang, and they got up from their seats. They grabbed their things from their lockers and walked towards that back end of the campus. Outside, their guards were waiting for them to get out.

“Hey, Marcus. Hey, Erica,” Shane greeted.

“Hello, my prince.”

One of the guards opened the portal and gestured the two to step through. It closed as the second guard walked in.

Ryan stepped out from the corner of the building. He saw the portal open and close with five demons.

* * *

 

Ryan found out three things today:

  1. He was angelic
  2. Shane tried to wipe his memory
  3. There’s a way to go to Hell



Shane found out two things today:

  1. He was bonded to Ryan Bergara
  2. And that was hurting his body




	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of a few day, Shane’s arm condition. The black morphed into veins and curled all around his arm up to his shoulder. The dull ache grew into a constant throbbing pain. No matter what Sara did to lessen the pain, it would always return back. Sometimes the pain would be unbearable to the point that Shane needed constant stream of magic force given to him to ease the torturous feeling.

“Shane, you need to do something about this,” said Sara.

“He’s a nephilim!” Shane hissed.

“You can’t go on like this!”

“What do you want me to do? Kill him?”

The door of his room was knocked on. Sara opened it to let whoever was outside in.

“My queen, my king,” she greeted with a small smile.

“How is Shane doing?” asked the king.

“It’s getting worse, and nothing I do is working,” she said sadly.

“What’s something that can help?” asked the queen.

Sara stepped aside to let her through to the bed where Shane was currently resting on. The more he moved, the more pain he felt. His mother hovers a hand with lightly pulsing making to ease the pain. She gently pushed back his hair away from he face. He looked more pale than usual.

“Shane can either go through with the bond with the nephilim or take his soul before the bond takes over his own soul.”

“Shane,” his father called from the bedside, “You okay?”

“Mom? Dad?” 

“Listen, sweetie. You have to do something with your bond.” said the king.

“The treaty...”

“You need to complete it,” said the queen.

The queen turned to Sara.

“Can you find a way to bring the boy here for Shane?” she asked.

Sara nodded.

* * *

 

Ryan hadn’t seen Shane for a few days. Where was he? Did he finally decide to leave him alone about the bond?

He didn’t care to admit he cared about the demon.

Ryan was on the way to the bus stop when he spotted a girl with purple hair walking right towards him. He was about to step aside for he to walk past him, but she ended up grabbing him.

“Wha-”

He was tugged into the swirling portal.

* * *

 

“Hey, let me go,” Ryan demanded and tried to pull his arm away from the confines of the person that’s been holding on to him for the past ten seconds.

“My king, my queen. I have the boy as you asked.”

The royal couple immediately turned around from Shane and faced Ryan. The boy stood awkwardly as they looked him up and down.

The king put a hand out for Ryan for a shake.

“Hello.”

“Uh, hello?” Ryan greeted and shook that hand awkwardly.

The queen guided him towards the bed. Ryan gasped at his condition.

“What’s wrong with Shane?” he asked.

“The bond he initiated with you has taken a hold on him. I’m afraid you have to go through with it,” responded the king.

“Please,” begged Sara.

Ryan say the desperate look on everyone’s faces. He looked back at Shane. The demon was grasping at the bed sheets and groaning in pain. His eyes fell to his arms. He walked up to him.

“The black lines all over his arm... What happened?” he asked as he lightly traced them on the arm.

Shane shivered from the cold touch.

“They’re a result of the unfulfilled contract between you and Shane,” answered Sara.

“Ugh!” groaned the prince.

Ryan flinched away from the sudden movement from him. 

The queen and Sara quickly pushed healing magic into Shane, hoping it would help a little.

“He’s not looking so great” Ryan said, “Is he gonna be okay?”

“He’s not going to if you stand there and do nothing,” snapped Sara.

She flashed her black eyes at him. He stepped back in fear.

“Sara, dear. Don’t frighten the nephilim,” chidded the king.

The king turned to Ryan with a sad look in his eyes.

“Please. I need you to complete the bond.”

Ryan sighed. He wasn’t going to let someone suffer like that.

“Alright. Tell me what to do them.”

“Sara, can you step out of the room?” the queen asked.

“But-” she began to protest.

“It may be dangerous for you to be exposed to it.”

She eyed Ryan wearily and walked out the room.

What did Ryan do to make her hate him? That girl was a mystery.

* * *

 

“Okay. What now?” Ryan asked.

“You have to recite the words in order to secure the bond.”

“So... I just say some magic words?”

“Yes.”

“But you need to hold his left hand first.” said the king.

Ryan hesitantly grabbed Shane’s cold hands. He almost dropped it from how cold it felt.

“Good. Now place your right hand on his heart.”

“This is really weird,” he mumbled to himself under his breath.

“Please focus,” said the queen.

“Repeat the following words I say,” ordered the king, “I, then state your full name, shall give my soul to my bonded.”

“I, Ryan Steven Bergara, shall give my soul to my bonded.”

“In turn, I will care for the soul of my beloved.”

“In turn, I will care for the soul of my beloved.”

Hold up.

“Beloved!?” Ryan said in disbelief, “I don’t even love him. I barely even know him!”

“Relax,” calmed the king, “This isn’t done yet.”

“Ugh.”

The queen went to gently prop Shane against the headboard. She hovered a hand with pulse magic above his forehead.

“Shane, you need to open your eyes. You have to do your part of the contracts.”

“Mom...?”

“Shane, please repeat after me. You can go back to resting after we do the contract.”

“‘Kay...”

“I, and then your name, shall give my soul to my bonded.”

“I... Shane Alexander Madej, shall... give my soul... to my bonded.”

Shane was breathing in only shallow breaths. The pain was worsening.

“In turn, I will care for the soul of my beloved.”

“In turn... I will care for..  the soul of my... beloved,” he said breathily.

The queen motioned for Ryan to come closer on the bed.

“A kiss is needed to seal the contract,” she stated.

“That’s a good one,” he laughed, “Kissing him.”

He stopped laughing when he saw the serious looks on the parents’ faces.

“You’re serious?”

“Indeed,” said the king.

Ryan continued to look back and forth between the parents and Shane. 

“We can leave the room if you desire privacy,” the king offered. 

They both left before he could answer. Ryan finally relaxed a bit.

He looked back at Shane. The demon wasn’t doing better after saying the bonding words. Ryan paces around the room for a bid. Did he really want to give his soul to someone he barely know?

“Come on, Ryan,” he said trying to convince himself to go through with it, “You always wanted something interesting to happen in your life. Now’s your chance. Just a quick kiss, and it’ll be all over in a second.”

Ryan walked back to the bed and leaned close to Shane. His heart was pounding fast. He really was going to do it.

He slowly hovered closer to those pale pink lips. He could feel Shane’s cold breathe gently hit his face. Ryan shivered.

He tilted his head at and angle and brought his lips to Shane’s. He held it for a few second.

When he pulled away, his eyes were met with warmed brown ones fluttering open.

“Ryan?” Shane mumbled.

The nephilim quickly pulled away. His face was flushed red from the kiss.

* * *

 

Ryan found out two things today:

  1. He kissed Shane
  2. It was kinda nice?



Shane found out one thing today:

  1. Ryan’s lips were soft




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. This chapter is a bit longer than usual.   
> Enjoy~

Shane could feel the pain being to resign. He let out a breath of relief. He looked up at Ryan. The nephilim looked surprised.

“What?” Ryan mumbled.

There was a pregnant pause.

“Um, thank you for helping me,” Shane said honestly.

Ryan shrugged and looked away. He was too embarrassed to properly look into his eyes. He couldn’t believe he that actually kissed that demon.

“How- how’s your arm?” he asked, trying to make small talk with Shane to take his mind off of what just happened.

Shane pushed himself up to sit without the aid of the headrest. He had his strength back. He then waved a hand around and conjured his magic. It was there, but it was still not at its full potential. Oh, well. It was fine. 

Just then, the door opened, and in walked the parents and Sara.

“You’re okay, so I’m gonna skedaddle now,” Ryan announced and made his way awkwardly to the door.

“Wait,” said the queen.

Ryan halted, one foot out the door and one foot still in. He swiveled around.

“Yes?”

The king placed a warm hand on his shoulders.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done,” said the king.

“It was nothing.”

“Our son means a lot to us. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He stood there awkwardly while everyone else was just staring at him.

“Uh... I’m gonna leave?” Ryan said it more of a question than a statement.

The queen spoke up.

“Stay for dinner,” she offered.

“I don’t know...”

“Please. We insist,” she pushed, “Think of this as our way of repaying for your kindness.”

“Uh, I guess?”

“Good.”

Both the king and queen smiled at Ryan. The king gestured for him to leave the room.

They walked down the grand hallway. Ryan looked left and right at the numerous artifacts and paintings displayed. Everything was well-kept. The vases were practically sparkling; it was that clean. The flowers were so pretty, and they smelled pleasant. The paintings were pristeen. While going down the winding staircase, Ryan felt as he was a royal. The royal blue carpet felt soft on his feet. 

When they finally reached the bottom floor, servants appeared, ready to hear orders.

“My king, my queen,” they all spoke at once.

Ryan’s eyes widened. This was all really weird to him. He heard Sara laugh at his reaction. He quickly composed himself.

“We have a guest for today’s dinner,” said the queen.

“What would the guest like to eat?” asked one of the servants.

Sara elbowed Ryan in his side, breaking his wonder.

“Huh? What?”

“They asked what you wanted to eat,” said Sara.

“I don’t know...”

“Well, then let’s make it surprise,” announce the king.

“Maybell, can you take this young man to a guest room?” asked the queen.

Maybell nodded and gestured to Ryan to follow her to the guest quarters.

They walked down the hallway till they reached a room with a door opened.

Maybell turned to Ryan and bowed.

“Here is where you can stay till you want to leave.”

“Thank you.

She walked away when he went inside the room.

He looked around in wonder. The room was plain but just as grand as the room Shane was in. Maybe it was missing the fancy bed, but it was still better than the one Ryan slept on every night. 

He flopped on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. He looked up at the ceiling, studying the patterns.

He wondered if there was any reception down in Hell. He pulled out his phone and saw no bars.

“Damn,” he muttered.

He tossed his phone aside and grabbed a pillow to hug.

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door. Ryan was woken up by the sounds and a soft voice calling for him.

“Mr. Bergara?”

Ryan rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep. The bed was super comfy, so he shouldn’t be so harsh on himself for that.

Another knock on the door. Ryan walked up and opened it. He was greeted with Maybell.

“Dinner is ready, Mr. Bergara,” she announced.

“Oh.”

“Come this way,” she said, stepping aside.

Ryan walked out and trailed behind the servant. He gazed out the glass ceiling above him. He didn’t notice that before. It was beautiful. He didn’t know that Hell had a sun, but it did. It was starting to set, and the sky was now a pretty pink and yellow. The moon looked kinda funky, but it was still neat.

Suddenly, he collided into Maybell’s back.

“Sorry!” he stammered out, “Are you okay?”

He gave her a once over, making sure he didn’t hurt her.

“It’s alright.”

She pushed the wooden doors open. Ryan marveled at the sight. 

Chandeliers hung from above, glistening in their radiant lights. Pots of blooming flowers were set by the windows. He couldn’t name them because they weren’t the kinds from Earth. His eyes finally landed on a table. The king and queen sat side by side. Sara sat to the king’s left. She was currently conversing with the king. Oddly, Shane was nowhere to be found in the room. 

“Is Shane alright?” Ryan asked.

He immediately cupped his hands over his mouth; he didn’t mean to let his thoughts slip out.

The king apologized to Sara for halting their conversation and stood up to greet the nephilim.

“My boy, have a seat. Food will be served soon,” said the king.

He then pointed to a seat on the king’s side. Ryan walked up to the chair and awkwardly sat at the table.

“What would you like to drink?” asked a servant.

Ryan jumped at the unexpected voice coming from behind him.

“Um, water will fine,” he answered.

The king and queen chuckled at his awkwardness. Ryan ducked his head down.

“My, my. Aren’t you a sweet one,” said the queen.

Ryan flushed.

“Shane is coming down in a minute. He’s cleaning up as we speak. We can’t thank you enough for saving our son,” said the king.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. It’s fine, really.”

“Speak of the devil...” muttered Sara.

Ryan turned to the right and saw Shane at the door. The demon walked towards the table and plopped down lazily in the chair to the left of him. Ryan watched in amazement as Shane waved a hand, and a glass of wine appeared in his hands.

“Shane...” chided the king.

Shane just stared into his dad’s eyes as he drank his alcohol. Sara just laughed at her friend’s antics. The queen just shook her head with a smile on her face. 

“Aren’t you underage?” Ryan asked Shane.

The only response he got was a shrug from him. Shane gulped the rest of his drink down. Ryan huffed in disbelief and just took a sip of his water that he didn’t know was there.

Just then, a bunch of servants brought in their food. They gently placed each plate in front of a person.

“Uh... I don’t know how you do things here,” said Ryan.

“Hm?” hummed Shane.

“Like, what do you guys eat? Rotten flesh or brains?”

“Oh, yeah. You don’t know do you?” asked Sara.

“About what?” 

Shane leaned forward with a grim look on his face.

“We feast on the bodies of our enemies. Gouge out their eyes and use them in place of olives for our cocktails. We rip off the skins and cook them as pasta noodles.”

Ryan gulped. His hand held his glass of water tight.

“Yeah,” Sara chimed in, “Sometimes when we make soup, and we’re not lazy, we would hollow out the heads and use the skulls as a bowl.”

Ryan felt faint.

“Now, now. Stop scaring the poor boy like that,” said the king.

“Fuck,” swore Shane.

“I assure you that our food is like what you eat on the surface,” said the queen.

“Oh, phew,” sighed Ryan in refleilf.

He lifted the cover of his plate. Instantly, the aroma of the food hit him. He mouth started to water. He looked down and saw normal pasta.

Two servants placed baskets garlic bread in the center of the table.

“Dig in,” said the queen.

Ryan twirled his fork in his pasta and took a bite. He was in Heaven while in Hell.

“Oh my God, this is so good,” Ryan moaned.

“I’m glad you like it. We love Lionel’s food, too,” said the king.

Shane and Sara conjured more wine. Ryan rolled his eyes at them and sipped his icy water.

It’s been a long time since he had dinner with more than one person.

**Author's Note:**

> how many fics can i juggle at once? idk. but i have all these things i wanna write, so whatever.
> 
> I'm thinkwecanseemercury on tumblr. come say hi.


End file.
